I Lied, Kissing Is Wonderful
by Louis Tsunami
Summary: IchiRuki When Ichigo and Rukia are found in a seemingly compromising situation, Rukia saves the day with her boundless knowledge of all things human... leaving Ichigo to clean up her mess by explaining a few things to her. Blatent fluff ensues. Complete


_**Author's Note: **_I had too. Honestly, there was no choice. I was tied down at my desk, Zangetsu at my throat, and they _made me write this._ Okay, maybe not, but still… In any case, you deserve this much: **Pure, unadulterated IchiRuki fluff ahead!** There. You have been warned. I should probably further add that everyone will be a little (more like a lot) OOC in this story. It simply couldn't be helped. If anyone asks, Kūkaku made me do it! But, now that this is out of my system, I hope to write some more Bleach fics that are more in character.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Bleach, and all related characters, plot ideas, locations, abilities, (ect.) are the property Tite Kubo and affiliates. I claim no rights to any copyrighted works. I certify that my ideas are all original. Any similarity to actual people, locations, events, books, anime, manga, movies, other works of fanfiction (ect.) are entirely coincidental.

-oOoOo-

**I Lied. Kissing Is Wonderful.**

-oOoOo-

"I-Ichigo?"

"Dad?"

"Who… is this?"

Well, this is only about the most awkward situation I could possibly get myself into. My Dad walks into my room, brazenly ignoring the tacit agreement to knock before barging into somebody's bedroom, and what does he find? Me sitting on the edge of my bed, and Rukia, who has not yet climbed into my closet. And she's dressed in Yuzu's pajamas.

"This is… Kuchiki Rukia. She's… well, I guess she…"

"I'm Ichigo's girlfriend." Great. I resist the urge to slap myself across the face. Does she even know what that means? She's so naïve about our world. She probably read that word somewhere and somehow thinks it will get us out of trouble. But I know better.

"Ichigo's…girlfriend? Well, good for you, son! Why didn't you tell me she'd be spending the night? Anyway, I'm going to watch the news. You two have fun, but not too much fun, you hear? I don't want any grandchildren just yet!"

And with that, the door is closed and my dad is gone. I'm surprised that he took it the way he did, that he apparently doesn't care if I bring home a girl and let her sleep in my room, but since I've never had a girlfriend before, I guess there's no precedent.

Rukia is wearing that proud grin, as if she's somehow convinced that she just did something right. She loves thinking that she knows everything about how our world works, even though she usually doesn't have a clue. So she always ends up asking me about everything, from juice boxes to airplanes.

"Ichigo, what are grandchildren?" Is she serious? I know that families exist in the Soul Society. At least, she has a brother. I'd always assumed that the normal details about that would be common knowledge to her. If this ends up with a 'birds and the bees' talk, I think I'll die.

"A grandchild is the child of a child. So, my children would be my father's grandchildren. Get it?" After a moment she nods her understanding.

"I see." A momentary pause, and I think I'm safe. "Why doesn't your father want any yet?"

I groan. This cannot end well. "In order for him to have grandchildren, I would have to have a child. And… well…"

"What?" Why does she have to make this so difficult? "I don't see what the problem is. Why wouldn't he want you to have children? He has three, and he seems happy enough about it."

"He just means he doesn't want me to have children _yet_. Someday, but not for a long time."

"That's a little strange, but okay." Am I off the hook? Please tell me she's done being curious. "Why does he think you want to have children now?"

I snap. If she wants to make this awkward so desperately, then fine, I might as well get a moment of enjoyment berating her for her stupid excuse to my father.

"Because, idiot, you told him you're my girlfriend! Here you are, in my room, wearing pajamas! What is he supposed to think?" Rukia tilted her head slightly to the side, taking a seat on my bed. That look she's giving me… she looks so innocent, her large, violet eyes penetrating, her hair framing her face perfectly, a slightly confused expression on her beautiful face…

Oh god, please tell me this isn't happening.

"What do you mean? What _does_ he think?" I fall backwards on my bed, letting my head hit the pillow. I push orange hair out of my eyes, staring up at the ceiling.

"Rukia, do you know what 'girlfriend' means?"

I glance at her, and she looks surprised by the question. "Well, when a girl and boy spend time alone together… just the two of them… doesn't that make them a boyfriend and girlfriend? The girls are always talking about going to the movies with their boyfriend or spending time alone with their boyfriend, so I thought…"

A part of me is frustrated, but a part of me is amused. The latter ultimately wins, and I can't hold back the light laughter that escapes my lips.

"What is it? Am I wrong? I thought it made sense…" I know she hates not knowing about our world, but I think she's going to hate knowing a little bit more. I might as well let her know what she just confessed to.

"Yeah, you're kind of wrong. If a guy and a girl spend time alone, that doesn't necessarily make them boyfriend and girlfriend. If you were my girlfriend, it would mean we were dating." I'm met with a blank stare. "It would mean we were seeing each other exclusively."

She looked at me in shock. "Are you saying your father thinks you can't see other people?! So does something happen to your eyes when you do this dating thing, or–"

"Rukia." I cut her off. "I don't think you understand. It means my dad thinks we are in a romantic relationship."

That one got through to her. I can tell by the way her cheeks are flushed. She's embarrassed and she doesn't want to meet my eyes. Well, serves her right for not thinking before opening her mouth!

"What did he mean when he said, 'have fun, but not too much fun'?" Apparently, she thinks she's changing the subject to something less embarrassing. I sigh loudly, deciding that I might as well get this over with, as it was only a matter of time.

"Well, since he thinks you are my _girlfriend_," and as I intended, the emphasis makes her blush again, "he expects us to cuddle and kiss and all that romantic stuff." She's uncomfortable, but not uncomfortable enough. I might as well finish this and ruin any chance of ever being able to look Rukia in the eye again. "But he doesn't want us to do too much, like the kind of… activities involved in making a grandchild."

"Activities?"

Half an hour later, Rukia understands where babies come from in our world. Apparently in the Soul Society, you can register for a child and, if approved, you receive one. She finds our method somewhat disturbing.

I thought I was free. I've just done the most difficult thing I could do, explaining to Rukia things I shouldn't have to deal with for years, but I can tell she's still curious about something.

"I know you have another question. Go ahead."

She smiles, looking at me in the most adorable way, which is somewhat frustrating to me. "I don't think I really understand kissing yet. The girls talk about it a lot, and I know it's something you do with your boyfriend, but I don't really understand."

I cross my arms behind my head, still reclining on my pillow. I don't really have practical experience, but I know enough to explain it to Rukia. I hope. "Kissing is when a boy and a girl who like each other touch their mouths together. It can be as simple as that, if it's a really innocent kiss. Or they can touch their tongues and use their teeth. Oh, and you don't have to kiss someone on the mouth. You could kiss them in other places, too."

Rukia squints her eyes, as if trying to picture it. "And what is the point of this? Why touch mouths together?"

"Because it feels good, and it makes you feel closer to somebody you care about."

"Even touching your tongue to somebody else's? That feels good?" I roll my eyes.

"Of course, idiot. Why do you think people do it so much unless it feels good?" She looks at me cautiously.

"Have you done it too, then?"

"Me?" I laugh. "No. But then, I've never had a girlfriend. Until today, that is." Now she glares at me. Apparently the initial embarrassment has passed.

"There's one thing I still don't get. You said girls and boys kiss when they like each other, right?"

"Yeah, sometimes they do." She looks confused.

"So… do they have to be boyfriend and girlfriend to kiss? Do friends ever kiss? Friends like each other too, right?" Leave it to Rukia to pick this apart until she has a full grasp of every intricate detail. I sit up straight, adjusting my pillow against the headboard of my bed.

"Yeah, I guess. Sometimes they do. It usually means that they are romantically interested in each other, and they might want to be boyfriend and girlfriend. But you don't have to be to kiss. Family members will kiss sometimes, only never using their tongue or anything like that. Usually on the cheek. Kissing is just a way to show somebody that you care about them. So, you don't have to be dating to kiss."

Rukia nods her understanding, a smile gracing her face. "I think I get it now. So a kiss on the cheek, without using your tongue, is generally just a friendly, non-romantic kiss. Right so far?"

"Yup, so far so good."

"And a kiss on the lips is more romantic, and it feels good, and you do it to show someone you care about them. Right?"

"Right," I affirm.

"And if you use your tongue, then it's a really romantic kiss that feels really good, and usually only boyfriends and girlfriends do that. Right?"

"Exactly."

She's beaming, so proud of herself for finally getting it, and I can't help but smile back at her enthusiasm. That is, of course, until she climbs over me, leaning her face in, and presses her lips against mine. My eyes are wide open, staring into hers, as she pulls her face away from me.

"Well… It doesn't feel bad, but I don't see why the girls make such a fuss about it." She kissed me. She kissed me! I'm stunned for a moment, and Rukia is still hovering over me. When I finally gather my senses I grab her waist, holding her in place, causing her eyes to widen in surprise. I think it's time for payback.

"That's because you went about it all wrong." She seems somewhat upset at finding out that perhaps she doesn't understand kissing as well as she had hoped. "That's the kind of kiss you might give a family member, if your family is close like that. It's not supposed to feel really good."

"But I thought you said it feels good when you touch lips together?" Her glance is almost accusatory, as if I had led her astray in my explanation.

"Well, there's a bit more to it than that. If you really wanted a practical demonstration, though, you should have told me. Close your eyes."

She looks at me skeptically. "Why?"

"Just trust me. It's normal to close your eyes when you kiss. Since you aren't looking around or thinking about other things, you'll feel it more." She nods warily and closes her eyes. I take a deep breath. This will be my first _real_ kiss after all. A moment later I close my eyes and lean forward, pressing my lips to Rukia's. My hands find their way to her face, my fingers curling into her hair, as I slowly move my mouth against hers.

After a moment, I hear Rukia moan underneath my mouth. I fall to the side, pulling her down and on top of me, never breaking the contact of our lips. It shouldn't feel so right. I shouldn't feel this way about her, but I can't help myself. Not when we're like this, in my room, on my bed, kissing, with no need to worry about my family finding us.

I don't know what's come over me, but I don't think I'm in control of my body anymore. My teeth gently tug at Rukia's lower lip, and a light growling noise escapes from her throat. Her hands are in my hair, and I'm struggling to remember to breathe through my nose. I lightly graze my tongue across Rukia's lips, loving the feelings that I know I shouldn't have. She gives a small gasp, opening her mouth slightly, and I slide my tongue forward to touch hers.

Rukia appears to be enjoying this new facet of kissing, and she matches my intensity. I find my mouth moving away from hers, trailing along her jaw to her ear, which I playfully bite before soothing with my tongue. She gasps as my mouth moves lower, to her soft, porcelain neck.

"I-Ichigo!" I can't stop myself now. I've never felt like this before. Sure, I just explained to Rukia that kissing felt good, but that wasn't from practical experience. This… this is like nothing I've ever felt before.

My mouth moves back to hers, and with all the willpower I can summon, I gradually lessen the passion of the kiss, until I am placing short, sweet kisses on her lips. I retract my hand, which at some point decided to hold Rukia's thigh. One soft kiss later and I pull away from Rukia, fully aware of what I have just done. I don't know what the consequences will be, but I will accept them. I know I've pushed her too far.

I meet her gaze, anticipating anger, disbelief, disgust. Instead, I am met with confusion.

"Ichigo?"

I try to smile, but it only comes out halfway. "Yeah?"

"I thought… only boyfriends and girlfriends kissed that way." Is that all? She just kissed me senseless, let me kiss her like that, and this is all she has to say?

"Well… you did say you were my girlfriend, didn't you?" Her mouth opens, then shuts.

"Yeah, but… after you explained everything… we aren't really. Are we?" She's biting her lip. Is she nervous? My heart is racing at a million miles an hour.

"Would you like to be?" A smile as wide as the sky, her eyes lit up like fireworks.

"Does that mean I can kiss you again?" I can't really believe that this just happened, but she's closing her eyes, leaning in to kiss me again. It's a knock on the door a good fifteen minutes later that breaks us apart.

"Ichigo! I'm sure you and your girlfriend are having a good time, but you do have school tomorrow. Remember, I'm trusting you not to get up to anything. Sleep well!"

I hear him walk to his room, and the door swinging shut behind him. Rukia slips off my bed and opens up the door to my closet.

"Where do you think you're going?" I ask with a giant grin on my face.

"To bed. Didn't you hear your dad?"

"Yeah." I get up and pull her back onto my bed. "But I don't think you need to be sleeping in the closet anymore." She smiles, kissing me lightly before curling up under the covers. I shut off my lamp and crawl in beside her, placing her back against my chest, wrapping one arm over her slender frame, feeling that sleep should come easily tonight.

"Ichigo," I hear her whisper in the darkness.

"Yeah, Rukia?"

"I lied. Kissing is wonderful."

-oOoOo-

_**Author's Note**_: Well there you have it. Feel free to let me know what you think, and hopefully my future Bleach fanfics will be better for it. Again, I know they were terribly OOC. But honestly, if you're writing unadulterated IchiRuki fluff, how could you really avoid it? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time…

LouisTsunami


End file.
